Insincerely
by Akemi-Yana
Summary: He’s her new next door neighbour, and in her opinion, an arrogant, egomaniacal jerk. He’s her pen pal, and the sweetest, most romantic guy in the whole history of forever. But Kinomoto Sakura is a little blind to the signs… [SxS]


_Disclaimer: CCS _© CLAMP  
Date: 2nd April 2007  
**A/N:** Ahem... XD! AkemiLove doing the A/N for the first chapter! This story is co-written with azayana, and it will be written in first person. She's writing Sakura's parts and I_—her fault—_am forced to be the guy! -_sheepish_- Ahem, I'm not pointing any fingers... XD

* * *

♥

_i_ **_n_** s **i** n **c** e **r** e **l** y

_A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort _- Herm Albright

**Authors: **AkemiLove & azayana

CHAPTER ONE: _**one and only**_

* * *

**_S_**** a k u r a **

* * *

Tuesdays have always been my worst day. Always. Every single Tuesday something bad happens. It's like some rule of God. 

"HOE!"

That was basically how I started my day. Screamed loudly and ran around frantically _trying_ to not be late.

Didn't work.

Lesson learned? Never _ever_ rollerblade downhill. Ever.

Bad things happen.

So, backtrack… I was on rollerblades, and going down a slope (a small slope, true, but still a lope) and, well…

* * *

**_S_**** y a o r a n **

* * *

I was cursed. C-U-R-S-E-D cursed. 

"_Uncle_!" began Tuesday, and two brats attached surgically themselves to each side of my legs. I looked down at them. They looked up at me.

"What?" I sighed impatiently. I was too young to have so many nephews and nieces — sixteen, and seven nieces and nephews already?

"Why did you move to Tomoeda?" asked Brat on left leg.

"Yeth!" lisped Brat on the other, looking between me and the moving man carrying in a large box. She, Brat on right leg, wanted sugar. Fudie—sister #1 (trust me, if you're a Li, numbering your family is a _lot_ easier)—blames me for feeding her daughter too much sugar.

"Why?" I echoed, asking myself the same question.

"Yeth!" Brat-on-right said angrily. She definitely needed more sugar.

"Well…" I began, looking around at my new house. Ahem, _my_ new house which _some _of my family—sisters #1, #3, #4 and Brats—decided to throw me a 'house warming party'.

All numbered sisters suddenly appeared amidst moving men and boxes, AKA my signal to bolt. Brats loosened their grips at sight of sisters…

So I bolted.

Out. The. Door. And…

* * *

**_S_**** a k u r a **

* * *

Crash. And the world ended. Not literally, but hey, here I was, in rollerblades and flailing my arms wildly - I don't think I would have _cared_ if the world ended. Then _he_ decided that 'oh, I feel like standing in the _middle of the road_ and then… 

Cue awkwardness. I'd somehow managed to trip over a crack while going downhill and flailing my arms wildly. As a result, I ended up in a _very_ awkward position - on _top_ of a completely random person I'd never met before. Not to mention that _somehow_ I managed to accidentally … whack (with my rollerblades) a certain part of his anatomy.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry…" I blurted, still mortified and in shock and staring at his too-close face.

He glared, pain flickering across his face.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to - "

"_Get off me_," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ahh… sorry," I replied. Still mortified and in shock and staring at his face at this point.

Attempting to untangle myself from the mess, I blushed. Didn't know why, he was kind of a jerk, but I'd fallen _on top of him_. He sat up, pushing me off, and face still distorted by pain.

"I'm sorry I - "

"Save it," he said curtly, and with that he got up and stormed off.

I was too preoccupied to notice where he was heading.

* * *

**_S_**** y a o r a n **

* * *

Sister #3 said I should censor my language for my dear nieces and nephews. And I said I would try. 

Oh, and right then, I was trying a _lot_.

I walked off not saying a word, not even looking back.

I couldn't believe that girl! Who the heck rollerblades at nine on a Tuesday morning?! What kind of mentally deranged person ends up hitting som—

Deep breaths.

My fists clenched, I decided to introduce myself to my neighbours.

_Right after I fall to my knees and lie on the ground for an hour. _

* * *

**_S_**** a k u r a **

* * *

The stranger was _in my house_. Eating! Laughing! Talking! Drinking _tea_! What was he doing in my house? 

So naturally, I asked. My father just smiled (beamed, grinned, you get the idea).

"This is Li Syaoran, our new next-door neighbour. Syaoran, this is my daughter, Sakura."

I stared. He stared. He was my _next-door neighbour_, for crying out loud. I'd crashed into this guy. Fallen on top of him and didn't move. Possibly limited his ability to reproduce. Yet here he was, calmly drinking tea and talking to my father in a nice, normal voice like I'd never done _any_ of those things. My face was steadily acquiring a pink tinge as I took the seat Dad gestured to.

This was one of the times I wish Touya wasn't at Toudai. Touya would have totally kicked this guy's ass for sitting opposite me, and then (hopefully) the guy would never ever come back. Touya tends to overreact.

"We've met," he told Dad.

Of course we'd met! I'd crushed him under 43 kg and 158 cm of body weight! I'd probably (accidentally) caused him grievous bodily harm. _Of course we'd met!_

I forced a smile. Already didn't like the guy - Syaoran. Weird name.

"Your name is weird," I informed him.

"He's from China," Dad explained.

I've always wanted to go to China. They have pandas! I love pandas. They're the cutest fluffiest most adorable - _ahem_.

At that time, I was undergoing the same thoughts. Which led to Awkward Moment of the Day #2.

"Oh. Do you see pandas a lot?" I asked him excitedly.

Then I remembered that pandas lived in the, well, the _wild_.

"I'm from Hong Kong," he replied, shooting me a 'how stupid is this girl' look.

"Oh."

I felt so _stupid_. Honestly, pandas in _Hong Kong_.

Then my dad decides to ask what school he'll be going to.

"Tomoeda High."

I coughed, spluttered and spat out my drink. Into the face of the person opposite me. AKA Li Syaoran. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him wipe off the liquid in disgust.

Awkward Moment #3.

Tuesdays are _so_ my worst day.

* * *

**_S_**** y a o r a n **

* * *

Starting a new school was in fact quite entertaining. I was currently surrounded by twenty or so adoring girls who, really, were basically all fawning around me. And as usual, I named them all by numbers. Surrounded by girls wasn't a biggie. Been there, done that… was that how the expression went? If not, I'll go with Caesar's famous quote for now. I came, I saw, I conquered. 

These girls couldn't resist me.

"Li-kun," Girl #1 drawled. "Where are you from?"

I looked at her thoughtfully. " Antarctica."

She looked back at me excitedly. "Did you see many penguins? I love penguins!"

In conclusion, every girl in this place was a bimbo. Especially Idiot #1 — I decided to widen my number ranges for my classmates to girl, boy… and _idiot_, very convenient. _Dear_ Idiot #1 and her love of pandas.

Girl #2 looked at Girl #1 sceptically. "I think Li-kun was being sarcastic."

Girl #1 widened her hazel eyes, and Girl #3 and #4 muttered, "Ohh…"

I smiled charmingly. "I was joking." _Not_…

Really, I was just testing their stupidity level, and they have scored pretty high. BING, BING, BING, the stupidity meter in my head went.

All the girls giggled as if I said the funniest thing in the world, and Girl #2 looked at Girl #1 smugly.

"HOE! AHH! IT'S YOU!" someone screamed, and I turned around in response.

Yup, Idiot #1 had arrived.

* * *

**_S_**** a k u r a **

* * *

Wednesday! I loved Wednesdays. Wednesdays had art and music and I loved art and music. 

Then I got to school (for once, I wasn't late).

"Sakura! Have you seen the new guy?"

New guy? What new guy?

"Huh?"

"The new guy. The one with the amber eyes and brown hair."

"No…"

Then I realised. Amber eyes and brown hair… No way…

"HOE! AHH! IT'S YOU!"

I have a flair for dramatics, and we'll just leave it at that.

Everyone turned to look at me. I was still pointing at Syaoran, my face frozen into a state of semi-shock.

He. Had. A. Fan. Club. Oh my god. Well, not quite a fanclub, but he was surrounded. By girls. In conclusion, he had a fanclub.

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE A FANCLUB!"

I was very loud.

"Sakura, you know him?"

_Knew him?_ Of course I knew him! He'd caused me so much embarrassment I couldn't have not known him! It was thanks to him that I'd never be able to rollerblade downhill again for fear of similar accidents. His fault I spat tea everywhere and managed to humiliate myself in front of my father. His fault I screamed loudly like a maniac in front of half the school. His fault I -

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, waving a hand in my face.

"What?"

"Do. You. Know. Him."

"Yes. Ish. Kinda. Maybe. No?"

Tomoyo sighed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I… I…"

At that time, I had _no idea_ how to tell her. 'Oh, I kind of accidentally hit him in a certain place because I tripped on top of him?'

No.

* * *

**_S_**** y a o r a n **

* * *

Get this. We were sitting in Maths and someone threw something at my head — _my_ head. I could have _sued_ them. No one throws anything at a _Li_'s head. 

Paper then bounced off my head and on to the table. It said, '_Read me!'_.

Oh God… how lame was that? I rolled my eyes and opened it.

_'Dear_ _Li Syaoran (your name really is weird!)_,'

_Hmm_… I _wonder_ who _it was from._

'_I know we hadn't got off to a good start…' _

Idiot #1 sure got that right.

'…_so I want to apologise. For yesterday morning—with the rollerblading and all. I did some thinking…' _

She can think?

_'…and I realised you could have become impotent! And that's like really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY bad if you wanted children! And I know that some guys love children (even if you look really mean and grouchy all the time) so imagine if you can't have children in the future! And then maybe as a result no woman would want to marry you! And then you would be a loner and miser for the rest of your life! And then you would die all by yourself in some run-down hut but no one would realise! (Because you're a loner and no one likes you).' _

Holy shit.

'_So when I thought about your fate… I felt really bad. I want to make up for it! Really! _

_'Maybe you could adopt! There are many orphans in the world and maybe some single mother might want to marry you! And then you could live happily ever after! _

_'See! I thought about it all and everything! _

_'And if you don't want to adopt… maybe there's some technology which will enable you to have children! _

_'So I hope you can forgive me for making you impotent—wait! Are you even impotent? If you aren't… can you tell me? Because I'd feel REALLY bad if I lived knowing I killed possible children! Like little Miyuki… or little Shinta… or… _

_'WAIT! You're Chinese!' _

No shit, Sherlock.

'_So maybe you would give them Chinese names instead! I'll ask Tomoyo for some Chinese names. _

_'Tomoyo says she doesn't know any Chinese names. How about I tell you when I come up with some? Maybe you can name them Syaoran Junior! But if it's a girl… maybe you can name them after your mother! And then your grandmother! And then your great grandmother! And then your great, great grandmother! And then your great, gre— _

_'Sensei is telling me to get back to work now, because I'm failing Maths. I'm not failing, FAILING, just not excelling, EXCELLING. I should get back to work anyways… _

_'Bye, _

_'Sakura K.' _

Is Idiot not a sufficient name as it is?

_'PS I hope we can be good friends.' _

Amen.


End file.
